


Taming A Wildcat

by whenlovesurvives123



Series: Madara Does What He Wants [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Drowning, Dubcon Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Flogging, Force Bondage, Haruno Sakura-centric, Heavy BDSM, Ice Play, MadaSaku Week, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Strong Haruno Sakura, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Water Sex, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenlovesurvives123/pseuds/whenlovesurvives123
Summary: Madara shows Sakura how exactly a repays nosy and naughty  'little girls'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first time writing for the Naruto fandom and this definitely won't be the last time. I spent far too much time reading other people's Naruto fan fictions that I had to make my own.
> 
> Shout-out to Moor, Purple_Panic and OfHealingLove for making deliciously good fanfiction that inspired me to write my own.

If anyone had told Sakura that later on that day she’d find herself captured, stripped bare and bound to the infamous mafia boss’s bed, she would’ve called them a pervert and punch them into next week. However, despite her constant mental pleads to the gods above, the scene wouldn’t disappear. She found herself trapped in this lewd nightmare. 

 

Sakura squirmed in her leather bindings, feeling the bonds bite into her wrists eagerly. She winced at the cool slicing pain the action elicited. 

 

Darn it! The pinkette brood. He made them so tight, he probably knows I’m strong. She thought as she tugged on the bonds, hearing its silver ring attachment scrape on the bedpost. Good thinking on his part, he doesn’t want to know what I would do to him the moment I’m out of these things! That sick twisted ba-

 

Before she could finish the thought, she heard the bedroom door slowly creak open. She suddenly went rigid. 

 

He’s here. 

 

His footsteps drummed into the once quiet space, drowning out her previous fiery and awakening a much more primal emotion, fear. She shuddered. It didn't take a genius to realize what he wanted.

 

Sakura didn’t move as he came closer, listening to those slow and calculated steps and feeling the heat of his body invade her personal bubble. She then turned her head away from him before he could come even further into view. Maybe if she stared at the wall she could pretend he wasn’t there. 

 

Unfortunately for her, Madara wasn’t the kind to be ignored. Without warning he brushed her leg with the pads of his fingers, causing her to flinch. He chuckled.

 

“I see you’re awake.” He spoke softly, his voice smooth and rich like chocolate. She would’ve actually found his voice soothing if she wasn’t bound to his bed and he a criminal. 

 

Madara continued. “And oh so timid. What happened to the little wildcat who took my men head on all just to take a picture of my latest scandal?” When she made no effort to speak he continued. “I must say when I saw you strike one of my guards and steal his gun, I was astound. And then I thought, ‘here’s a girl who's either very brave or incredibly foolish. I choice the latter, if you had any form of intelligence you wouldn’t be tied down to my bed,” he let his eyes rake over her form appreciatively, “exposed to me.” As if to accentuate what he said he grabbed one of her breast. 

 

He was pleased to hear the girl squeal at the sudden violation. “And so responsive.” Madara cooed, a chuckle rumbling deep in his throat. “I'm going to enjoy taking my time with you.”

 

“Get your dirty hands off of me you sick bastard!” Sakura exploded, turning her gaze to meet his and green eyes blazing. To hell with being afraid, she would rather not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cower.

 

Madara only smiled at her acidic remark. “There goes the wildcat from before. I almost missed you, there’s no fun in breaking someone who’s already tamed.” He said, contradicting his vile words with a gentle stroke to her cheek. 

 

Sakura shuddered at the action that made a mockery of affection. Gods she hated this man! Just being in his presence made her stomach curdle in disgust. Being vulnerable for the taking didn’t make her feel any better. 

 

She then turned a venomous glare his way. I’ll show you wild!

 

Without a second thought she turned her head and took a big chump out of his hand. Instantly the taste of iron flooded her mouth and Madara’s growl of pain pierced the air. 

 

He ripped his hand away from her and glowered at the girl. His eyes darkening with murderous intent. 

 

Sakura stilled. Damn it what did I do?! She panicked, seeing his other hand ball up into a tight fist. She held her breath.

 

She knew he was close to erupting, push him any further and there would be hell to pay. As much as Sakura wanted to put him over and under fire, she didn’t think it wise to continue considering her current situation. 

 

From the bulging vein in his forehead, she figured it wouldn’t take much to unleash the monster thrashing beneath his calm exterior. 

 

After a moment Madara breathed and relaxed, getting a grip on his emotions. He had to admit she took him off guard with that chomp to his hand. Even now it was still gushing red. The mafia boss smirked. But then again wasn’t this the reason why he captured her in the first place? Madara always liked a good challenge and this ferocious little minx knew how to put up a good fight. 

 

Without further delay, he cleared his throat and looked down at her, locking eyes with the audacious pinkette and shaking his head. “Wrong move Sakura-chan.” He said. “It appears you don’t fully understand the weight of your situation. But don’t worry, you’ll learn soon enough.”

 

He walked away from her then, allowing his threat to hang in the air. Even as he faced away from her he could still feel the pinkette’s eyes burn holes into his back. Madara smiled. She was filled with so much fire, it was almost a pity he would have to destroy that spirit. Almost of course. 

 

When he found what he was looking for he returned to her side, finding her nostrils flaring and cheeks filling with an angry red hue. The man laughed, she looked more like an angry pup than an actual threat.

 

He spoke again. “Do you know what a wild animal and a little girl have in common?”

 

Sakura only glared back in response, refusing to entertain him. 

 

“Both can easily be tamed through fear and conditioning.” Madara answered for her and watched as his words sunk in. “And you my dear are my latest conquest.”

 

He took one step closer, then another. Sakura shrunk into the bed.“Don’t do this!” She pleaded when she felt the bed dip with his full weight. “This is wrong and you know it!”

 

Madara shook his hand, dark strands falling into his face. “There is nothing wrong with disciplining an insolent girl who needs to learn her place.”

 

Sakura seethed at his misogynistic comment, body quaking as if ready to explode. “You can twist it however you want but rape is still rape you twisted fuck! It's wrong and it's illegal, or is rape just apart of the long list of evil things you do with your gangster buddy?!” 

 

“ I’m not as disreputable as you may think.” He replied. “Just remember you put yourself in this situation. All you had to do was be a good girl and stay away from my dealings.” He said, remembering how she crashed one of his illegal gun exports.

 

For a freelance photographer she knew nothing on how to remain hidden. It made it far too easy to capture her. Perhaps she wanted to be found. Madara thought.

 

Sakura turned her head away from him, sick to her core that he was this close to her. Even as she did his scent continued to invade her nose, the smell of spice and musk. It would’ve been a nice scent if it didn’t belong to her to-be rapist.

 

When she felt like she was quiet long enough she responded. “ That’s impossible, it is my job as a freelance journalist to cover-”

 

Before she could finish something foreign was crammed into her mouth. The girl screamed and thrashed, trying to knock off Madara’s fingers that were working behind her head. He then yanked the leather strap, causing the metallic ring to bite into her gums. 

 

Madara smirked deviously. This should keep her nice and quiet. He thought. Out of all the tools he used he especially loved the ring gag the most. It was able to rob its victim of their useless ability, like speaking, exchanging it for a more useful function. 

 

The mafia boss chuckled, wondering how Sakura would react when she learns what the ring gag was designed specifically for. When she does he was sure she would make a fuss, all the more reason to silence her. 

 

Pulling away he met her jade green eyes. “ You know”, he began, “I was planning on being merciful with you, showing you my way through pleasure instead of pain. But I guess that could wait, naughty girls don’t deserve presents. But before I release you,”

 

Before she could register what he was doing, he was already upon her, blocking her mouth and forcing a tiny bottle close to her nostrils. 

 

Sakura screamed into his hand, her eyes growing wide at her realization. He’s drugging me….  
Almost instantly she felt her movements grow sluggish, her limbs becoming weaker and eyes growing heavier. 

 

Leaning back, Madara examined his handiwork. He knew the drug was working fast, its narcotic effect evident in her eyes. 

 

Smiling he said, “I have to make sure you won’t pull that stunt again. Now the night can begin”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara continues to teach Sakura a 'lesson'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: this chapter is pretty dark. All the naughty bits are all non-consensual, I do not condone such behavior. If you're not comfortable with non-con or heavy bdsm then please don't read. I am a shameless smut writer that really loves writing about S&M(although my stories never follows BDSM etiquette and rules) 
> 
> But if you enjoy reading about Dom!Madara and sub!Sakura then you came to the right place. Just let me know if the pain play is too much. When I was writing it it felt pretty mild but I know that I have a high tolerance for a lot of things BDSM and RACS play related(Risk Aware Consensual Sex- which I did not include in this story :( ) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Madara towered over the slender girl, knocking her into the shadow his imposing height created. He arched a brow, watching as her lovely chest rose and fell in quick succession. Her pulse was quickening. He could even taste her fear in the air, sweet and dainty and all so intoxicating. He couldn’t wait to have more of it.

 

He launched towards her hastily, yanking her bonds free from the silver chain that bound her to the bed post and draped her over his lap. She molded perfectly over his body. Her milky globes resting over his thigh and sweet warm center resting over the other. 

 

Impatience and zeal brewed inside of him just from the sight of her. Like a child reaching into a cookie jar, he couldn’t help but to give into temptation. He swept his fingers over her porcelain white skin, admiring its softness.

 

Madara then massaged the firm mass of her ass. It was all muscle and velvety skin just as he imagined. A smile etched upon his face. Sakura’s flesh was so flawless and free of marks. He couldn’t wait to lay his claim upon it. Without another moment's delay, he raised his hand and descended upon her buttocks.

 

Sakura yelped, unprepared for his attack. He descended upon her again, showering her flesh with painful swats. The girl trembled, heart thrashing wildly against her chest and ears ringing. 

 

She tried to move but Madara easily restrained her thanks to the drug polluting her system. Dammit! She swore as panic filled her being. What am I going to do?! Just as she thought that she felt another violent slap on her ass, causing her body to jolt forward. 

 

The pinkette tried to swallow her scream as best as she could. She would rather die than give him a show. He slammed his hand against her again, causing her buttocks to hum angrily.

 

The mafia boss then massaged the reddening flesh, mesmerized by how easily he spoiled the gorgeous canvas of her body. He looked at the girl trembling on his lap. Her whole body was tense as she awaited the next strike. 

 

Unfortunately for her Madara wasn’t in a hurry. He looked forward to drawing out her torment for as long as he can. 

 

Moving his hand lower, he struck the flesh, watching as it jiggled at impact. “If only you could see how red your behind is getting.” He taunted. “It's as though it was meant to be spanked, used, and abused by me.”

 

Sakura cringed at his words. If only there wasn’t a gag in her mouth she would be spitting her thunder at him by now!

 

After a few more swats Madara decided to change it up, tossing the girl onto the bed and standing up. He set out for her, raising her hips so she was on her hands and knees and bound her limbs to the legs of the bed. 

 

Backing away from her, he just watched her as though he was observing a great work of art. She was so much smaller than him and weaker in her drug-induced state. It was almost like manipulating a little rag doll and not a human being. 

 

He then walked around the bed until he was face to face with his captive. She glared up at him with hatred searing in her eyes. Madara smiled, ignoring her acidic reflection to focus on the line of drool dripping from her mouth. He wondered if she was aware of it. 

 

Kneeling so he was eye leveled with her, he whispered, “now for the fun part.” Reaching under the bed he pulled out a large black suitcase. 

 

Sakura watched his movements warily. Fear and curiosity brawled in her mind as she wondered what he was planning to do to her next. Her answer came soon enough as he produced what looked like a slender cane and another object she didn’t know the name of.

 

Just by looking at its black leathery tails she knew it was meant for something daunting. She gulped when Madara moved behind her. 

 

She tried to look over her shoulder when she felt a brutal slap to her backside. She cried out, senses screaming in retaliation. Madara only laughed. 

 

“I’m going to make your senses dance for me.” He threatened. Snatching the tails, he attacked her body again, showering it with the smooth leather. A pained groan erupted from her throat. 

 

Madara did it again and again, drawing beautiful red patterns upon her body with the flogger. Sakura screamed and wither beneath him, her hands desperately fisting the sheets. When he was done with her she was nothing more than a mewling mess. 

 

Dried tears spoiled her face and her hands were wet from her drool. Madara’s mood softened as he looked at her. Perhaps he took it a little too far. 

 

By the looks of it she wasn’t a submissive and didn’t know how to properly take a punishment. He dropped the flogger. Maybe now she learned her lesson and he could do away with the whole punishment idea. 

 

He wasn’t so much a sadist as he was a dominant man. As much as he enjoyed the ego boost he gained from inflicting pain on his partners, he preferred exercising his power through more pleasurable means. If she behaves he wouldn’t mind forgetting about the wound on his hand.

 

Crouching in front of her Madara smoothed her hair out of her face, seeing droplets of sweat honeying her forehead. In a hushed tone his asked, “Are you ready to give in little girl?”

 

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and growled. She would rather endure the pain than the humiliation of giving into this perverted freak!

 

Shaking his head Madara stood up and returned to his place behind her. “You really are a foolish little girl.” He commented. “That useless pride of yours would only do you more harm than good.” 

 

Picking up the cane, he ran his fingers along its slender plain. Despite its specious guise, the cane was nowhere near a breeze to take. He always felt bad for those on the receiving end of the cane. But not now. Whatever remorse he possessed dried up the moment growled at him. Submissive or not she will learn how to respect her elders. 

 

The pinkette sat there in silence for what felt like ages. For a moment there was no movement coming from behind her. Madara is here isn’t he? She thought before thinking he went into another room when she heard a whistle. 

 

Before she could suspect what it was, the cane crashed onto her backside, setting her skin on fire. She wailed her plight, feeling as though a bolt of lightning just tore through her flesh. There came that vile whistle again and another bolt of pain. 

 

The girl choked on a sob, her throat burning as it closed up in fear. When she didn’t feel him stir behind her she thought the torture was over when she felt it again. She collapsed, feeling her flesh scream. 

 

When she didn’t move, she felt Madara grab her foot. She held her breath. No! No! No! She couldn’t voice her dismay in time before he descended upon her foot, burying it in a world of pain. 

 

Sakura wailed, big fat tears pouring down her face like a tropical storm. She heard Madara shift behind her and heard something thump on the floor. His retreating footsteps were the next sounds she heard. 

 

The pinkette exhaled in relief. Her torment was over...at least for now. Who knew what diabolical plan he had in store for her next. The girl shuddered. Her mind conjured every possible scenario and none of them had a happy ending. 

 

Sakura froze when she heard his approaching footsteps. She especially flinched when she felt his hand on her rear. Gritting her teeth, she braced herself for an attack. A moment past and then another and no attack came. 

 

She knew better than to trust his long pauses. If he stopped it was only to get her hopes up, not because he actually came to his senses, if he had any.

 

Sakura was torn away from her thoughts the moment his hands moved. She stiffened. But instead of feeling a vicious swat she felt a gentle brush of his fingers. Even so she never relaxed her muscles. She couldn’t trust him. 

 

Madara worked behind her, swiping his fingers along her velvety skin. He gripped the abundant flesh of her ass, massaging the still reddened area that was now adorned with angry welts. 

 

When he still didn’t feel her relax his hands journeyed south towards the rosy paradise between her legs. As a result of her wide stance he was able to see every detail perfectly, from the lush pink seam to her thick pussy lips and tiny entrance. 

 

He examined her more closely, spreading her intimate lips and catching a wisp of her scent. Gods she smelled divine, savory with a hint of flowery perfume. Just the sight of her generated his cock to swell. It throbbed against his pants, eager to sample the young flesh before him. 

 

Instead he focused on his current actions, rubbing her petite entrance with his thumb. He wanted the girl to summit to him wholeheartedly by the end. Rushing would do him no justice. 

 

The girl gasped when she felt his fingers violate her. He continued to explore her at his leisure, moving his fingers along her seam slowly. 

 

She shivered the moment he kneaded her bundle of nerves, causing her back to involuntarily arch. Her eyes widened and red embarrassment flooded her cheeks. What am I doing?! She mentally chastised herself when he repeated the action, rubbing hypnotic circles around the shy nerve. 

 

Sakura whimpered, her hands fisting the sheets for entirely different reasons than before. It was then that she felt him push his digit inside of her. She gasped, pushing back against his hand to take him deeper. 

 

She could feel him move inside of her, his finger curling and rubbing that sweet depression behind her pubic bone. A moan played upon her tongue. For a moment she surrendered herself to the sensations. She could pretend like she wasn’t his captive for a while, that he wasn’t a perverted criminal.

 

Her intimate muscles clenched around him every time he retreated from her canal, desperate to keep him inside. Madara groaned low and deep. Sensations shot out of the tip of his cock at the feel of her silky body growing hot and liquid. 

 

Her juices swooshed around his working fingers, generating a squelching sound each time he entered her. She was so tight and all liquid heat it was hard not to yank off his pants and ram into her now. Each time she clenched him, he imagined it was his cock instead of his fingers she was squeezing. It only made him want her more. 

 

Before he could lose his mind, he refocused his intentions on her, noticing the little pink pea hole sitting behind her cunt. Licking his lips he brought his mouth to her rear.

 

The girl squeaked, caught off guard by his sudden action. She could feel his moist flexible muscle move insistently against her rear. Oh god…. She withered, body succumbing to trembles from his ministrations. 

 

A part of her was feeling a little self-conscious at the fact that he was touching her in a place that nobody has ever touched her before. The other part was wanton and wild at his touch. The feel of him pushing into her rear felt weird but not at all unpleasant. 

 

Finally her rear relented and his tongue pushed inside of her, wiggling and thrusting in and out. Combined with his plunging fingers, Sakura devolved into nothing more than a living breathing nerve.

 

The moment he felt her body completely relax he stopped and stood. Collecting the bottle of lube and butt plug, he walked back towards her side, smoothing the slick liquid around the hard toy.

 

Placing a hand upon her behind, he nudged her rear with the plug. Sakura’s eyes widened as she gathered her wits. W-what is that?! She mentally screamed, feeling something foreign and way too BIG nudge at her hole.

 

She wiggled and squirmed which resulted in a hard slap to her backside. “Hold still.” Madara demanded as he applied more force to the plug, forcing it through her stubborn rear hole. 

 

The girl screamed. It felt as though something was slicing her in half. Her rear stretched to accommodate the plug. White hot flashes of pain conquered her senses. She had never been stretched so far before!

 

Madara let go of the toy and allowed it to slide into her body. He chuckled. “Look at this.” He said while playing with the toy, stirring it inside of her. “I’m sure you’ve never been touched her before. Even so you still swallowed it all up like a hungry whore.”

 

He then collected the remote that belonged to the plug and pressed the blue button. Instantly a buzzing sound filled the air. He could even visibly see the toy move inside of her, it’s handle vibrating wildly. 

 

“You like the vibrations don’t you?” He asked with a purr. “Never experienced anything like it hmm?” He then went in front of her to watch her expression. Just as he predicted her face was flushed and her eyes lost their focus, Soft mewls escaped her pink little mouth. 

 

The sight combined with the ring gag was heavenly. “You’re too cute.” He whispered. “When I see a girl as cheeky and naive as you I can’t help but want to torture them.” He admitted. Usually his torture consisted of spanking and orgasm denial, but he was starting to get the hang of this type of torture. 

 

“But don’t worry, this won’t be the only sensation you’ll be experiencing tonight.” Bending down, he searched through his suitcase until he found what he was looking for. He rose to his feet, waving the cattle prod in his hand. “I hope you’re ready because I’m not holding back this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are like food and water to writers. Don't be afraid to show some lovin' if you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara shows Sakura one of the ring gags many uses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again the naughty bits in this are non-con, please don't read if non-con stories make you feel uncomfortable

“Don’t look so scared.” Madara taunted her, his hand venturing towards his fly. “You’re almost at the end of your punishment.” With that he pulled his cock out. 

 

Sakura looked at his enormous girth in horror. Even while half engorged he was huge. The girl whimpered and desperately wanted to close her legs but the rope digging into her skin hindered her movements. 

 

His hand flew to his cum swelled mass, massaging the savory organ and feeling ounces of pre-cum drip from the tip. He rubbed the salty liquid over the rest of him, over every ridge and vein.

 

Moving closer towards her, he pressed the tip against the ring gag. Fear seize the girl in its tight grip. For a moment she sat there staring like a deer in headlights, paralyzed by and unable to breath. Once she came to her senses she turned her head, rewarding her with a vicious zap from the cattle prod on her thigh.

 

She screamed. Madara dug his fingers into her scalp and violently tugged her head back to where he wanted her. “You will fellate me.”Lunging forward he buried his member into the hot furnace of her mouth.

 

He swung his head back and exhaled a groan of ecstasy, pumping his steel like mass into her heat. He could feel her screaming around him, the action shooting delicious vibrations into his length and only exciting him further. 

 

Madara tried to maintain a slow steady rhythm. But the way she was thrashing beneath him made keeping himself in check a chore. As he moved he felt her fighting him, her tongue pushing against him. Although it wasn’t unpleasant he still couldn’t let her retaliation go unpunished. 

 

Grabbing the cattle prod he shocked her, tearing a wail from her lungs. Madara groaned, deriving pleasure from her plight. With his fingers still in her hair he forced her face towards him, smashing her nose against his pelvis. 

 

The girl withered. Tears thundered down her cheeks as her throat was filled repeatedly again and again. There was nothing she could do to keep from gagging. She tried to accept his massive length but the fear of strangulation narrowed her esophagus.

 

She could feel him pumping himself into her, feel his hammer like thrust scrap against her throat. Choking, she struggled against the assault, earning another zap. The girl jumped from the electric shock.

 

Madara looked down at her, noticing that she was struggling a little too much. “Relax your throat or else you will choke.” He coached her. 

 

Sakura tried to do as he said, focusing all her energy on relaxing. But her endeavors were cut short when he began plunging into her with renewed vigor. Fear burned her belly like boiling water. She was sure she would die before he could even finish. 

 

Madara pumped violently, deep rooting himself in her esophagus. There was nothing more breathtaking than this. The feel of the girl’s full lips wrapped around his cock, the sounds of her mellifluous cries, it was almost too much. He knew he was close to the edge.

 

But one look at the girl told him she had enough. He wanted her to remain an active participant in her punishment, he couldn’t have her passing out on him. 

 

After a few more thrust he pulled out of her. Immediately she vacuumed air into her starving lungs, wheezing and coughing. Once she calmed down he asked her, “you want me to take this off don’t you?”

 

He brushed his finger against the gag and she glared at him. Tsk, tsk as disobedient as ever. Madara thought, getting tired of her unwavering resolve. He then grabbed a fist full of her hair and snapped her head back, forcing a scream out of her.

 

“I won't ask you again Sakura- chan, either you answer me or suffer through further torment. Is that what you want?” He threatened, applying more pressure against her head.

 

The girl winced, feeling her hair follicles strain against his iron grip. Her resolve depleting, she shook her head trying to appease him. 

 

He loosened his grip. “Would you like the gag to come off?” 

 

She nodded. 

 

Madara closed his eyes, smiling inwardly at his tiny victory. She was slowly crumbling, he only needed to push her a little more. Clearing his throat he said, “very well, but if you misbehave I have worse in store for you then mere flogging, is that understood?”

 

Once she nodded he loosened the leather straps and the gag fell from her mouth. She opened and closed her mouth in slow circular movements, trying to bring blood flow back to the aching muscles. It was then that she felt something slick press against her cheek. Turning her head, she only had a second before he forced the head of his cock into her mouth again.

 

Afraid that he would hurt her if she didn't please him, she tightened her lips around him, applying suction and hollowing her cheeks. Madara seemed to like what she was doing since he was groaning softly. 

 

She served him a little more enthusiastically, tonguing the slit of his shaft and bobbing her head. She then released him to run her tongue down his entire length and was rewarded with his salty essence. Her face pinched, not sure if she liked the taste or not. 

 

Sakura blinked. So that's how a man taste like….it's not as bitter as a thought it would be. She thought before continuing her duties. 

 

Madara stood above her, trying to focus on her ministrations and not on in his increasing boredom. He was glad that she was servicing him zealously but he needed more. Her timid licking and sucking was only putting him to sleep. 

 

Seizing her head, he forced himself deep into her throat once more, earning a scream from her. When he felt her thrash he reached for the cattle prod again when she cried out. “Please don't! Please!” She pleaded, her voice hoarse. “I'm trying! I really am it's just…” Her voice trailed off.

 

Madara arched a brow. “Just what?”

 

“I never….I never done this before…” She admitted. She couldn't meet his eyes. Sakura wasn't stupid, she knew it was weird for a twenty year old woman to still be inexperienced. It wasn't something you see everyday and that made her a freak. Despite hating Madara, she couldn't stomach the idea of him humiliating her because of her status. 

 

After a long moment he replied, “so you've never been intimate with a man before?”

 

Sakura kept her eyes glued to the floor. “Well I have but...it was once and we were both pretty drunk. It only lasted for a second before he fell asleep.” She whispered, retelling the tale of her first time with Kiba. 

 

Madara gazed at her in admiration, feeling as though he found a gem amongst a pile of rocks. He smiled. Sakura was proving to be more interesting by the minute. It was a wonder how someone as beautiful as her remained untouched...for the most part. And the thought of her being virginal only made his body burn with a renewed urge to claim her. 

 

“Very well.” He said after a moment of silence. “I'll teach you how to service me properly." With that he gently reached for her head and coaxed her towards his length. She opened her mouth without resistance and began to suck him. “Good girl Sakura.” He purred, stroking her cheek tenderly. 

 

“Now try to take me a little deeper.” He said. “Keep your throat relaxed, tongue flat and move slowly.”

 

Sakura did as he said, flattening her tongue against his meat and sliding down on him. But once his head met the entrance of her throat, she clammed up, constricting her esophagus. 

 

“Shhh… relax.” He whispered soothingly. Madara then reached in back of her to fondle her pearl.

 

Sensations instantly jolted throughout her entire body. With an enthusiastic cry she devoured him, bobbing her head and taking him in deeper, her nose brushing against the soft tuft of hair above his member . 

 

“Mmm.” Madara groaned. “Just like that.” 

 

The pinkette continued her ministrations, feeling her womb sear milky at his words. Her canal suddenly clenched, a hollow ache pulsing in her loins. 

 

The mafia boss groaned again, causing Sakura to moan in response. He kneaded her clitoris a little faster. It throbbed eagerly beneath his fingers, hungry for his touch. 

 

The girl suddenly released him, trembling and pushing insistently against his hand. “Oh god!” She moaned, feeling something strong coil tighter and tighter in her lower abdomen.

 

Madara’s other hand flew to his aching cock, stroking it faster and harder to speed up his completion. “Fuck…” He growled, feeling his abdomen ripple and toes curl.

 

He pushed followed, allowing his testicles to press against her lips. She took the initiative, drawing his tightening cum sacs into her mouth and sucking hard. 

 

When he felt like he was ready to explode, he shoved his entire length into her mouth and spewed his sticky seed down her throat. As he did he vigorously played with her clit, rubbing faster and faster and generating a soppy juices. 

 

She wailed, her lust being muted by his large length. Just when she couldn't take anymore, she collapsed, her entire body convulsed as her orgasm tore through her. 

 

Shuddering she just laid there, allowing her rapid breathing to tranquilize. Even as she did her pussy still clenched and wept it's liquid desire. 

 

Once the moment was over that's when it hit her. Oh god… she froze, feeling her realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Madara touched her she she liked it. Her fucking rapist fingered her and she came! Sakura shrunk into herself, feeling filthy and violated. Most of all she felt ashamed. Now he probably thought it was okay that he kidnapped her and tied her down and violated her since she came for him anyways! The girl buried her face in her palms and wished she didn't exist. She was pitiful. 

 

Above her Madara was chuckling and knelt in front of her. “You really are adorable”. He said. “I'll take real good care of you now.”

 

Sakura stiffened. She couldn't let him touch her again. Climbing onto her hands and knees she met him eye to eye. “ Or you could let me go home.”

 

“And not reward you for taking your punishment so well?” He stated in a mocking tone. “Even I'm not so cruel.”

 

This time it was Sakura’s turn to reason with him. “Just let me go home please…” She asked brokenly, trying to appeal to his more human side. She knew there was a heart somewhere in there, she saw a glimmer of it in his eyes just moments ago. 

 

She continued. “I promise I won't cover any reports on you anymore I swear! Just please let me go…”

 

“Shhh…” Madara replied before leaning closer, closing the distance between them with a kiss. Sakura cringed when she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip teasingly. All around her it was him, his spicy scent, his musky taste and silky hair.

 

The pinkette shivered, feeling that liquid fire come alive in her loins once again. No...this Can't be happening again! I won't let it! 

 

Without a second thought she sunk her teeth into his lip, breaking the skin and causing it to swell. Madara flinched before pushing the girl away from him in disgust. Usually he would’ve found something like this to be alluring. But her actions weren't born out of fervor and that's what disgusted him the most.

 

He then fixed his eyes upon her, finding those green flames present in her eyes again. 

 

She spat. “I said. Let. Me. GO!” 

 

With a sigh Madara shook his head. “Perhaps you're not ready for a reward. You're still as impudent as ever.” 

 

He felt for the prod again and seized her throat. She instantly went rigid in his grasp. He brought the tip of the prod to her rosy nipple and never broke their gaze. This time she will learn. 

 

Pressing the button, he electrocuted her nub. She screamed long and loud before he zapped the other. This time as he looked at her trembling reflection he felt no remorse, no building lust. Nothing. Only the insatiable need to break her. 

 

Tightening his hold on her he spoke. “You tested my patience now I'm going to test your limits.” Untying her he hauled her over his shoulder and exited his bedroom. This time as he walked through the dark hallways of his home he was serious. Dead serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing the second part of the blow job. I never written a blow job scene as long as this one before so I hope I wasn't just repeating the same information(even though I feel like I did)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara's ready to show Sakura just what happens when his buttons are pushed too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! The naughty bits in here are noncon. Please refrain from reading this chapter if noncon is too triggering. This chapter is pretty intense so even if you are okay with reading noncon please mentally prepare yourself anyways. If you find that you don't want to read this chapter then please skip over it and read the next one(when its available) 
> 
> Please know that I do not condone any of the acts I've written. Consent is mandatory and should always be present when two people or more engage in intimate activities.

“Put me down!” Sakura demanded, squirming and struggling in his vise like grip. Despite her efforts his hold on her wouldn't budge. But that didn’t stop the girl from trying over and over again.

 

 

She pushed down on his strong shoulder, flailing her limbs and thrashing. When that didn't work she resorted to pummeling his back with her tiny fist. Nothing happened. Not even a grunt or a grimace betrayed any hints of pain, he remained unmoved.

 

 

A shiver bolted down her spine. Just what on earth did she do? She pleaded again. “Please put me down!” Her cries fell on deaf ears.

 

 

She then jolted her head up when the lighting changed to a dim glow. She couldn't stop her wandering eyes from gazing at her new surroundings.

 

 

A barricade of crimson walls trapped her on all four sides, ensuring there would be no escape. She gulped.  _ What is this place?  _ She thought when the answer came and struck her hard. 

 

 

With wide fearful eyes she took in the array of torture devices that fashioned the walls, variety of whips and canes and other instruments of pain taunted her, reminding her that she was in the presence of a madman. 

 

 

Sakura sunk her nails into his back.  A dreadful feeling settled over her stomach. Somehow she knew he would use every last whip on her before the night is over. 

 

 

Madara walked a few paces more before dropping the girl unceremoniously  onto the floor like unwanted luggage.

 

 

She plopped down with a loud  _ thump!  _ She whined and massaged her sore bottom. Sakura didn't look up at her captor as she did, focusing solely on soothing the stinging pain away.

 

 

A part of her was thankful for the pain, for the brief moments of escape it granted her. She didn't have to acknowledge Madara, acknowledge the prison surrounding her. But the moment the pain ceased she knew she had to.

 

 

Summoning all of her courage she shot him a nasty glare, pouring all of her hatred for him into the single action. She wasn't prepared for the response the action would elicit. 

 

 

He shot his arm out, finding purchase in her pink mane and pulling hard, forcing her head back. A scream bubbled in her throat as she tried to muffle it, pressing her lips tightly together and squeezing her eyes shut.

 

 

Madara held her that way for a few moments more, relishing in how tiny and vulnerable she looked in comparison to his intimidating height. Something inside of him broke at the delicious sight, he could feel it shatter into tiny pieces.

 

 

One look at her was all it took to make him want to hurt her, break her. Make her  _ his.  _ He was never one to indulge in the more obscene aspects of male hunger and lust. He always preferred to lie with women eager for his touch and always respected the BDSM rules of etiquette and conduct. But not now. Not today. 

 

 

He could feel his desire for her grow monstrous with the passing seconds, the beast thrashing against the walls of his subconscious destined to be freed. Destined to be unleashed upon  _ her. _

 

 

The urge was almost too much to handle and Madara breathed deeply, regaining control over himself. With the last inhalation he locked eyes with her. “What is this?” He asked tauntingly, his voice peppered with dark amusement. “ I thought you wanted me to release you. I guess there's no pleasing an ungrateful little brat such as yourself ”.

 

 

Opening her eyes she looked up at him, feeling her gaze tremble with a fresh wave of tears. She blinked them away, refusing to give him the satisfaction of her pain. “So what now?” She asked, trying to keep her voice even. “ You're going to torture me for not accepting you? “

 

 

“No.” He answered. “ I have something much more interesting in mind. How about we play a little game to determine just how badly you want to go home. “

 

 

_ I can tell you that without your stupid little game!  _ Sakura grimaced. Instead of airing her true thoughts she decided to indulge in him. “ What kind of game?” She asked, the words slithering through gritted teeth.

 

 

Madara chuckled low and dark before releasing his hold upon her . The moment he did Sakura’s hands instantly flew to massage her burning scalp. He watched her every move as if they interested him.

 

 

In some ways they did. He was interested in seeing just how deep a hole she would dig herself in before she finally caved and devolve into that frightful little girl he knew hid behind that wild facade of hers.

 

 

Folding his arms he said, “You'll see, can you stand?”

 

 

Sakura sat there for a moment.  _ Can I?  _ She thought. She felt so weak and numb all over. Despite the tingling numbness spreading throughout her being, she was hyper aware of everything, the frigid bite from the stone floor beneath her, the achiness in her muscles and dull sting on the soles of her feet. 

 

 

So could she stand? Sakura wasn’t sure. It astound her that she could even hold herself up with the drug pumping through her veins. She balled her hands into a fist. But even so she had to try, Madara wouldn’t hesitate to manipulate her weakness if he knew how she truly felt. 

 

 

The pinkette braced herself against the floor. Her arms trembled in retaliation as she forced her muscles to work, lifting herself up on shaky legs. She lost her footing and tumbled back onto the ground with a low defeated groan.

 

 

Her head felt so fuzzy, so light and dizzy it was as if she was on a ship lost at sea, rolling on the waves for days on end. But she couldn’t just lie there. She had to move. She had to go home and leave this place!

 

 

Fueled by her determination, she climbed onto her feet and ignored her wobbly knees. Madara looked at her with scrutinizing eyes before smirking. “Just barely.” He taunted. “This should be interesting then. This is a game of limits.” He said as he left her line of sight.

 

 

She heard rummaging sounds emanate from behind her. But she didn’t turn to watch him for fear of losing her balance again. Exhaling she focused all of her energy on her feet, on keeping herself rooted and strong.

 

 

When Madara returned he extended her arms out roughly and placed two large trays in each hand. The girl tilted her head.  _ What is he planning? _ She watched as he poured a pile of laundry pins on each tray. She gritted her teeth when the weight  became too much. It took her all to keep her arms from collapsing to her sides.  

 

 

The mafia boss continued to pour move pins on the trays, ignoring her trembling arms and furthering her plight. He continued. “If you can remain focused despite everything I throw at you then you will be free to go. But”- he narrowed his eyes- “ fail to do so then you’ll have no choice but to submit to me in every which way I see fit. You have three chances.”

 

 

There came his retreating footsteps again. When he returned she was sure whatever he brought back with him would make this challenge even more difficult. 

 

 

He spoke again. “Can you sing?”

 

 

She furrowed her brows.  _ What kind of stupid question is that?  _ “I guess..”  _ What does that have to do with anything? _

 

 

“Why don’t you entertain me with a song then? When I was a child I was always sung to sleep by a particular lullaby. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, I’m sure you’ve heard of it. It was an old English lullaby my nanny used to sing to me and now you will do the same.”

 

 

A breath hitched in her throat when he leaned against her, allowing whatever leathery object he held in his hand to kiss her naked back. She couldn’t stop the goosebumps from forming. 

 

 

Madara seemed to enjoy her reaction since he leaned in even closer against her. He then lowered his lips to her ear, allowing his warm breath to tantalize her earlobe as he spoke. “If you sing the song twice successfully without pausing in between then you win the first round. But if you stop for any reason then my telling you to do so then you must start all over again. Do I make myself clear?”

 

 

Sakura inhaled a large gulp of air. Even so her body still remained tense, her muscles refusing to relax. She could feel her knees wobble for entirely different reasons from before. He was going to make it hurt. Sakura was sure of it. She would  _ suffer… _

 

 

Exhaling her nervousness she answered, “yes”, in a hushed tone. 

 

 

It only excited Madara more. “Good you may begin.”

 

 

Sakura nodded and focused her intentions inward, trying to lessen the tremors rippling through her body.  _ You will get through this just relax.  _ She told herself. 

 

 

With a long shaky exhale she began. “Twinkle twinkle little-” She gasped, hearing something slice through the air and land painfully on her back. Her knees buckled and she dropped onto the floor. The pain was so excruciating, so hot and intense it whited out everything else but that terrible sensation. 

 

 

She didn’t even notice the pins spill onto the floor or the burning sensation gnawing through her feet. She took a ragged breath before rising on weak legs, supporting her last tray with both hands.

 

 

“Again.” He demanded and the girl sang. He struck her again, the leathery falls painting crosses over her back in quick successions. She didn’t have time to even breath. With each strike it forced the air from her lungs. She was left gasping and begging for oxygen. 

 

 

“Didn’t I tell you to begin wildcat?” Madara chuckled before showering her back with the tails again.

 

 

The girl grunted. She couldn’t sing, not while he was hurting her like this. She could feel her back radiate heat and fire. The skin left ravaged and raw. There came another slap and she screamed.

 

 

This weapon didn’t feel like the others he had used before. It was sharper. Each time it landed on her it felt like millions of tiny knots where raking into her back.

 

 

Madara didn’t stop his assault not even as she cried and screamed. He warned her. He gave her so many chances to redeem herself and she rejected all of them. With a flick of his wrist he hit her again and barked an order. “I said sing!”

 

 

“Yes!-” She cried out. “Twinkle Twinkle lit-” He hit her left shoulder and almost caused her to drop the tray. By now her entire body was screaming. The only thing that kept her from collapsing was her unwavering desire to go home.

 

 

She opened her mouth again. Madara didn’t even give her a chance to recuperate before he struck her again, killing the song before it even started. 

 

 

Sakura whimpered. “Twinkle twinkle...lit….lit-” With a final strike she crashed onto the floor like a ton of bricks. Her left cheek smacked against the cold stone, causing a stab of pain to shoot through her face. 

 

 

The sound that escaped her lips sounded foreign to her ears. It sounded more like a cry from a wounded animal than a human being. Naked and bruised and used as she was she didn’t feel like a human being. She didn’t feel like anything.

 

 

It was then that she felt something strong and warm wrap around her. From the strong scent of spice and musk she knew it was Madara. 

 

 

He held her close to him, her head cradled against his broad chest. With his left hand he pressed an ice pack against her swollen cheek. With the other he offered her a glass of water, pressing the rim against her chapped lips and saw her gulp it down appreciatively.

 

 

“You’re hurt and bruised all over.” Madara said. “It is time that you to let go of that useless pride of yours and surrender to me.” He sat the empty glass of water aside and brushed her shoulder with his now free hand. “I assure you submitting to me would be more pleasant than this.”

 

 

Sakura closed her eyes when the pain in her cheek became too intense. Without her permission all those tears she’d been holding fell from her eyes. When she spoke her voice sounded so pity and broken to her ears. “Why are you doing this…?”

 

 

“I have my reasons.” He whispered back. “If you want to find out then stop fighting me I don’t want to have to hurt you again.”

 

 

At that Sakura snapped. “You don’t have to do this!” She rasped. “You’re just choosing to do this! You’re choosing to kidnap me and torture me and all for what? So you could force yourself on me?!” 

 

 

The girl pushed away from him then and crawled away. When the stinging in her cheek persisted, she held her hand against it as if it’ll keep the pain at bay. She glared venomously at him. If looks could kill Madara would be dead by now. 

 

 

“You’re just pathetic!” Sakura berated him. “You can’t get a woman’s attention without forcing yourself on them?! No woman in their right mind would ever give you a piece of their time unless they want something from you! You’re just a lonely, pathetic used up man and I would never do what you want.”

 

 

Something in Madara’s eyes hardened and her body acted on instinct, backing away. A smirk formed on his lips as he stalked towards her, his eyes glinted maliciously and caused an unsettling sensation to curl in her gut. 

 

 

“Brave words for a tiny weak little girl.” He snarled. “I hope it was worth it, standing up to the big bad villain.” When he caught up to her he snatched her left arm and yanked her to her feet, ignoring her howl of pain. “Because you’ve just plucked my last nerve.”

 

 

He slammed her against the wall, forcing the air out of her. He restrained her while she struggled and thrashed, one arm holding her while the other hand searched for his leather bonds.

 

 

Once he found them he clamped them around her wrists and clipped them together, wrenching her arms above her head and hooking them on the chains dangling from the ceiling. 

 

 

Sakura bit viciously into her lower lip to keep her scream at bay from being handled so violently. In this stance she was being supported on the tips of her toes. Pain slithered down her biceps like snakes from being stretched. It helped to distract her from the stabbing pain bulldozing through her back.

 

 

She followed Madara’s movements back to the pins sprayed across the floor. She didn’t even want to know what he intended to do with them. She could feel her heart lurching into her throat as he drew closer towards her again, the anger in his eyes flaring while the rest of his visage remained undisturbed. 

 

 

He wasn’t normal. Fear shot down her chest and into her stomach when he began to line the pins on her body, down her torso and legs, up her arms. 

 

 

Madara worked silently, looping a sturdy long string through the pins, connecting them in a long chain. Once he was satisfied with his handiwork he shot a menacing glare at his captive. “Are you proud of yourself Sakura-chan? Will it really be worth the pain?”

 

 

“Anythings worth not sleeping with you!” She hissed. 

 

 

Madara smiled deviously. “Then I hope you enjoy your reward. You  _ earned  _ it.”

 

 

With that he yanked the pins viciously off of her. A shrill wail erupted from her lungs. Fire, he set her nerves on fire! Every part of her body burned. The pain only grew more severe with the passing seconds, growing from dull to stabbing to lightning. 

 

 

The girl sagged in her leather bonds, not caring if they bit into her wrists. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and disappear. She wanted to stop feeling. She wanted to be numb. 

 

 

Sakura’s eyes fell unfocused on the floor. With every inhalation the pain expanded, soon her older bruises awakened to join the parade. Instead of resisting the cruel wave, she buried herself underneath it, breathing with the pain as if it was a natural part of her body. 

 

 

Before she knew it her head was being forced up by Madara’s hand. “That was strike one. You have two more rounds left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too intense for anyone. So we're almost finished! We have the next chapter which will be less intense than this one. I'm not sure what the next chapter would be categorized as, its not full blown noncon like the previous chapters but I wouldn't necessarily consider it as dub-con either. But I'm very excited to finish this little plot bunny so I can go ahead and finish my HidaSaku fic. Also I have two rated Teen plot bunnies just sitting in the back of my mind just waiting to be written. So hopefully I'll be able to execute them before I start my next internship.
> 
> And as always I love hearing from my readers so if you loved it, hated it or is in between about it then feel free to share your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara is close to breaking her. Despite this Sakura still has some spirit left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys remember the last chapter when I said this chapter would be more tamed? Well I lied this chapter is worse than the last one when it comes to the noncon. It was supposed to be tamer since that was apart of my original plan but I'm keeping the tamer scenes for the next chapter.
> 
> Warning!: please do not I repeat do not read this if noncon is a big no no for you. This chapter has actual penetration in it and is pretty violent. As stated before I do not condone such behavior. Sex is a sacred act that should only happen when the parties involved respect and trust one another and in even better scenarios love each other.

Sakura hung her head low between her shoulders, pastel pink locks veiled her face out of view. For the very first time in her life she wished she was dead, or at least not there with Madara. Even as she sat there her entire body hummed with horrible pain.

 

 

Each inhalation burned as though hell resided in her lungs. The blood pumping through her veins did little to ease  it. 

 

 

The pinkette felt pitiful. Actually she felt more than pitiful, she felt like scum, her entire body raw and beating a horrid red hue. She hadn’t felt this horrible since the night of her parents’ deaths. But she was sure the suffering she experienced then couldn’t compare to the terror she felt now. 

 

 

She was in the presence of a living breathing monster. At least the demons of her past were faceless, nameless but this one...he was here and he relished in reminding her of that every chance he got. 

 

 

Her spine straightened the moment she heard the door yawn to life.  _ He’s back… _

 

 

She listened to those dreadful footsteps cutting through the quiet like knives. They grew closer until she felt the heat of his body smother her back. There came a rustle of clothing and she knew he was kneeling in back of her. She didn’t look at him.

 

 

“Sakura-chan.” Came the deep rumble of his voice. “Look at me.” She remained unmoved. And just as she suspected he seized a fistful of her hair and yanked her head violently to the side. By this point she was used to his rough displays of dominance and didn’t cry. She was sure she cried every last teardrop in her body. 

 

 

“You will answer me whenever you are spoken to do I make myself clear?” When she didn’t answer he only tightened his grip in her hair. “Do not be uncooperative Sakura, by now you should know better than to defy me. I won’t hesitate to make you suffer far more severely than you have the previous hours.”

 

 

Sakura couldn’t hold back her snarky response. “I think you’ve already outdone yourself with the third challenge. I don’t care what you decide to do to me next. I’m numb to your stupid tricks.” She knew she was digging herself in a deeper hole but she didn’t care. She already felt hollow.

 

 

Madara clicked his tongue. “I’ve suspected as much.” He sighed exasperatedly. “Which is why I decided to become more creative in my endeavors.”

 

 

With that he stood up, never breaking his hold on the girl’s hair. She grunted against the blistering heat that tore through her scalp. Her hands rose up to seize his, clawing desperately to free herself. No matter how much blood she drew his fingers remained fastened to her mane.

 

 

He tugged hard, ending her assault. “Crawl.” He ordered in that supercilious manner that brooked no argument.

 

 

She acquiesced, supporting herself on quaking limbs. Satisfied with her behavior he tugged on her long strands gently, guiding her in the direction in which he came. She tried to keep up with his long strides as best as she could, stumbling and tripping in her drug-induced state.

 

 

When they arrived to their destination a thin layer of steam obscured her vision. She was still able to see that they were in a bathroom if the cool tile floors beneath her hands and knees were tell-tale signs. 

 

 

What made her second guess herself though was the enormous pool like tub in the center. Steam puffed out of the liquid mass like smoke from the nostrils of dragons. Sakura would’ve embrace such a sight if it weren’t for the fear zipping through her being.

 

 

Madara forced her towards the tub and she looked at it with trepidation. “You’re filthy.” He grimaced before throwing her into the liquid furnace. The girl thrashed and sputtered before finding her bearings in the water, holding onto the railing lining the perimeter. 

 

 

Her heart thundered in her chest as she watched Madara discard his clothing, obviously looking to join her. Sakura’s eyes never left his as he disrobed. Even in her panic she still noticed the abs that rippled on his stomach , the broad expanse of his chest and muscular thighs. He was the epitome of everything male. His chiseled physique could even put the statue of  David to shame.

 

 

She quickly looked away, ashamed at her gawking. Her reaction didn’t go unnoticed by her captor. “You like what you see?” He teased her before taking a step down the stairs and into the pool tub. 

 

 

With a sharp intake of air she moved away from him, mirroring his moves and retreating as he advanced. “Why do you look so afraid wildcat? What happened to that fire from before?” He chuckled, a predatory smile forming on his face. 

 

 

Sakura gasped when her back hit the edge of the pool. She was trapped. Or was she? Turning around she braced her hands upon the edge and tried to haul herself up. She was halfway out when two strong arms seized her and pulled her back, her back slamming against his chiseled chest. 

 

 

“Where do you think you’re going Sakura-chan?” He whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. “You haven’t even bathed yet. Are you that eager for me to hurry up and claim you already?” He chuckled before rocking his hips against her buttocks, grinding his hard imposing length against her flesh. 

 

 

“No!” She denied before wiggling in his hold. It only served excite him further, his half engorged length becoming fully erect under her rapid movements. He pressed closer against her, allowing the friction of her bottom rubbing against him to wash over him. 

 

 

He groaned in her ear and she stilled. “Oh I believe you do.” He said before clasping his hand loosely around her neck and gripping the abundant flesh of her ass. “Why else would you rock against me to fiercely?” He growled before slapping her buttocks and feeling it jiggle against his length. 

 

 

“To get away from you!” She said with renewed determination. Raising her arm she jabbed her elbow painfully in his side, forcing a hiss from his lips. His hold loosened for a second before closing again and tighten. 

 

 

Her throat tightened as a divulge of panic flooded her veins. He was going to choke her. Her hands flew to claw at his as fresh tears budded in her eyes. 

 

 

Madara rolled his eyes. He wasn’t even holding her tight enough to elicit such a response. She was just being difficult as usual and it was starting to annoy him. Loosening his arm around her waist, he gave the underside of her left breast a flat handed slap. The sharp sound sliced through the air and forced her to still. 

 

 

“You will not rebel against me wildcat.” He hissed before flattening his hand against her toned tummy and gliding south. “You had your chances to submit, I even gave you a chance to go home through the challenges I've given you. “ His fingers continued down until they met her soft tuft of hair.

 

 

She tried to clamp her legs shut when her forcefully nudged them apart with his leg, kicking hers from underneath her and making her tilt diagonally against the edge. Sakura exhaled shakily. She was only being supported by the pool and Madara’s hold. 

 

 

“We had a deal Sakura, a deal I’ve so kindly given you despite your not deserving it.” The mafia boss played with the valley of curls below her belly button before journeying lower once more. He caressed the velvety softness of her intimate folds, stroking her vulva and purposefully ignoring her clit. She didn’t deserve to feel pleasure.

 

 

Madara continued his exploration, touching her and trying to imprint every detail of her to his imagination. She was so tiny and petite he almost wondered if she’ll be able to take him. A smile tugged at the sides of his lips. Well if she doesn’t he’ll just force her body to accept him anyway.

 

 

Sakura’s breath hitched when he shoved his middle finger into her. Instantly her intimate muscles clamped around him, trying to push him out. He pushed past her defenses, drilling deep despite her body retaliating against him.

 

 

She tried her best to remain passive as he assaulted her. She sunk her teeth into her lower lip, trying to keep her pained howls at bay as he forced a second finger inside of her. Her flesh quivered around him as pained hexed her senses.

 

 

It only intensified as Madara tightened his hold on her neck, squeezing the breath from the lungs. He pumped his digits in and out of her at a vicious pace. It didn’t feel intimate at all, not like how it felt earlier when she fell prey to his ministrations for a brief moment. This, this felt animalistic, like he wasn’t trying to sooth a heated fire but instead establish dominance.

 

 

Her resolve quickly dissipated and she began to claw at him again. He chuckled at her feeble attempts to flee, holding her against him with little effort.

 

 

“There, there Sakura-chan.” Madara said in a voice that mocked affection. “Does my touch nauseate you that much?” He plunged his fingers even harder into her, scraping her walls and causing her to cry out.

 

 

“Yes! Yes it does!” She cried.

 

 

“Pity.” He smirked. “Then this will be even more unpleasant for you.” Without warning he pushed her into the searing liquid of the bath. She flung and flailed her limbs in a desperate attempt to break the surface but his hold wouldn’t waver. He dunked her into the water on an exhale and nearly pushed her to the bottom.

 

 

When he released her she plunged to the surface, gasping with pink hair clinging to her face. Reflexively she whipped around and lashed her hand through the air, intended on making his face her target. 

 

 

Madara captured her wrist in time, squeezing the tiny thing in a tear jerking hold. Instead of killing the flames of her rebellion it only caused it to grow exponentially. Puckering her lips she spat in his face.

 

 

Anger simmered inside of him like molten lava prepared to spew to the surface. He wiped her spittle away with his other hand before glaring down his nose at her. He will make her suffer this time. 

 

 

Before she could scream he spun her around and buried his hand in her hair. The other thrashed her arms behind her back and pinned her to his body. “Listen to me you pathetic and stupid little girl.” He snarled. “Pull that stunt again and I will shove my fist so far up your cunt it will come out of your mouth. I could maim you and you will never bare children is that what you want?”

 

 

The girl quickly shook her head. “Good.” He approved in a gravely dark voice. “Now spread your legs wide and accept your punishment.”

 

 

A sob hitched in her throat as she did what she was told. Her chest burned as tears cascaded down her cheeks. His hold on her was merciless. His fingers were digging into her skin and she was sure they would bare bruises for days. 

 

 

When she did as instructed he dropped her, crushing her under his weight and allowing her to drop to the bottom. She inhaled before the water consumed her. But feeling the hot kisses from the heat was enough to drive the air from her lungs. The water made her flush and forced her blood to pump more fiercely through her veins. 

 

 

She could hear her heart beating in her ears, feel her panic rise within her. She whimpered and squirmed when Madara hauled her up. Sakura sputtered. “Please no mor-”

 

 

“Shut up.” He growled before aligning himself with her entrance.

 

 

Her heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach the moment she felt something hard nudge at her folds. Her eyes flew wide open. She tried to turn to look at him but his grip in her hair kept her in place.  “Please Mada-”

 

 

Before she could finish she was slammed back into the hot abyss. Something hot and hard parted her virginal lips. The pain that shot through her flesh was like nothing she ever experienced before. Not even being beaten earlier hurt this much! 

 

 

She screamed through the liquid surrounding her, the heated mass stealing her cries. He rocked his hips forward, forcing more of his monstrous length into her body.

 

 

Pain wracked through her. It felt like she was being torn apart. The acute pain darted through her intimate walls as she was forced to accept his size.

 

 

Madara frowned. Taking  the girl was proving to be more difficult than what he thought. She was so tight and small, her virginal core squeezing him like a glove with near painful intensity. He bore through and tried to shove more than his head in.

 

 

Sakura wiggled and cried, feeling the air evaporate from her lungs. Fire engulfed her chest and throat as she swallowed the hot water, her nostrils burned as if kissed by the flames. She struggled even harder against him. Fear numbed the pain of him thrusting inside of her as adrenaline coursed through her vein.

 

 

Before she could pass out Madara lifted her up.  She drunk in the air greedily, on verge of hyperventilating. While she gathered her wits he busied himself with admiring her slick wet flesh pressed against him. Water dripped from her dark lashes and pouty pink lips and made the soft milky globes of her breasts look even more breathtaking.

 

 

He snaked his arm between her slick breasts to grasp her neck while the other hand dug into her hip. Positioning his mouth over her ear he said, “ You're too tight, perhaps I should have spent more time preparing you.”

 

 

Releasing his hold on her hip he hooked his hand on the inside of her knee and lifted her leg up. Sakura teetered on one leg and was sure she would've fallen if it weren't for the water and Madara supporting her weight.

 

 

Seconds dwindled into minutes and nothing happened. Madara just held her in that position and didn't move his hips. Sakura inhaled. She knew he was just toying with her, prolonging her torment and reveling in her plight. He probably got off on the thought of her anxiously waiting for the next rough thrust.

 

 

Just as she thought it it happened. Anchoring his hips back he slammed into her at full force, tearing through her maidenhead and bumping against her cervix. Sakura screamed.  Tremors vibrated through her entire body at being filled so violently.

 

 

Madara continued his devastating blows, finding his rhythm and plowing into her. He would make sure she would forever regret defying him. Madara was a reasonable man but there was nothing he loathed more than insolent women. Sure he loved the spirited woman as much as the next man but there was such a thing as too much fire, too much fight.

 

 

He was hellbent on forcing her into submission.

 

 

Sakura was swiftly overcome by his aggression and endless ways of tormenting her. She could feel her cries rumble monstrously in her chest like stormy seas. She became a slave to the pain he gave her, her nerve endings sizzled with it and did nothing to sooth her agony.

 

 

She then grounded her hips against him, trying to take him in strides but his thrusts were too erratic, too forceful that it became meaningless to even try to handle him.

 

 

He then drove into her with a great force, nearly knocking her into the pool wall in front of her. The mafia boss only chuckled. “You are a foolish and insolent little brat and you shall be treated like one. You will learn your place if it's the last thing I do.” He threatened, sending shivers down her spine.

 

 

Abused and used as she was she couldn't take much more of his animalistic passion . Her senses were on overdrive and she was close to passing out. Still it was a better fate than suffering through his rage.

 

 

But as the claws of unconsciousness stalked her vision she cried out. “Madara-sama please!” 

 

 

Hearing his name being called in such a way caused him to slow down his pace. His hold upon her slacked and he glared impatiently at the back of her head, ready to resume his punishment if her words weren't satisfying enough. “You have something to say little girl?”

 

 

“Y-yes!” She stuttered. “I'm sorry! I'm so sorry….” She sobbed, her body once again delving into a series of tremors. “...I’m sorry...please Madara-sama...please!” She began to breath hard. It felt like she wasn't getting enough air into her body.

 

 

Before she knew it Madara released his hold upon her and unsheathed his manhood from her center to embrace her. Sakura stiffened from the tender gesture, not sure what to make of it. Little did she know that she was hyperventilating and close to passing out.

 

 

He allowed his fingers to feather over her arms soothingly, his other hand drew slow circles on her back before delving into her soppy pink hair to massage her scalp. She was still stiff against him, still trembling like an abused pup. Madara embraced her tighter and pressed his lips gently upon her forehead like a father would to his child.

 

 

Sakura shivered at his display of affection. She wasn't sure if she should even trust his drastic change in behavior. How could someone bent on hurting her one moment bestow kisses upon her the next? It was as though two people resides in his being, two sides warring for dominance. She breathed. It was either that or he was truly and utterly insane. 

 

 

Her ears perked the moment he opened his mouth. “Will you submit to me without rebuttal wildcat?”

 

 

She nodded her head and sniffled. “Yes.” Despite her distrust of him she snuggled closer against his chest, desperately needing warmth and comfort. “I'm sorry…” She sniffled again.

 

 

“Shh…” He soothed her, stroking her hair with the same hands that bruised her skin. “That's all I wanted to hear. I'll be good to you now.” 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I really enjoy writing Madara as a dominant asshole. Now that I think about it all of the fictional characters that I start to like are all similar, they're all dominant manipulative people. 
> 
> But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I was up all night last night and a few hours this morning typing it up. So what do you guys think? Do you think Sakura should've continued to fight or was it wise for her to give in?


End file.
